Talk:Arena of War (game)
Events Should this really be in the categories as a "Computer game" as it is for phones? This game has events ever so often like it just ended its "Demented offerings of the undead mage" should we add them? I have like 2 on the text that I wrote on my page but I think I have missed a lot of them because I haven't played in a while (Long while). The events are usually simple "Save them from the massive swarms of evil that is coming". I am guessing that the events are frequent and will probably not contain any thing world shattering exempt strange stuff like the events in the campaign where a Mind flayer control a undead swarm. The next event seams to be "The Eye of Thay, Chapter One" (Featuring a beholder on the cover?). Its a B***h to get images of the enemies btw. Also if any one wants to add me (Just like use my char to like murder your way through the campaign) My name is "TerrorBlades1" or "Olmec". Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 09:39, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Category:Computer games covers all the computer and video games, so it's a fair place to add it. The platform doesn't matter, but the style of being a video game. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:54, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. S**t just realised that I probably asked before adding all the images for the spells... Are they ok or should I delete mark them? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 23:22, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I think its okay, they go with the spells. (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 01:01, May 31, 2014 (UTC)) :: Ok then I'll try and add them when I get them stupid rare and rare +'s that I don't already have. Also there was another event when I stared playing that took place in the Undermountain with Halaster. I don't remember the name of the event. Do you know of it? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 19:15, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :: Hay I have some spells and I think this group will increase. I wanted to ask before adding these images like "Call Lightning Storm" I guess is not the same as "Call Lightning" and "Entangling Thorns" is probably not the same as "entangle" thoughts? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 21:46, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Could you add a caption about the discrepancy at the bottom of the pic? Oh, Undermountain is a reoccurring game challenge, not just a one time challenge like the other events. (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 22:07, June 1, 2014 (UTC)) :::For the once I have posted? Or these other once that I'm uncertain of? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 22:17, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Just for the ones you are uncertain of - unless you feel there are problems with the ones you already posted? (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 15:10, June 2, 2014 (UTC)) :::Oh no, I don't feel that any thing is wrong with the once I have posted, but I'd rather wait until I have more of them(Want to make sure that there is a right one). Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 15:36, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I understand (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 17:47, June 2, 2014 (UTC)) :I mean if any one wants them them for what ever reason (They are nice for many things like character images) I can upload/send them, it'll just take some time. Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 18:06, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Where did you find the list for the Second companions? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 14:47, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Those companions are the ones that I have collected in the game. If you want to see yours go to "collections" and tap "companions" at the bottom of the screen. (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 23:48, June 4, 2014 (UTC)) :: Ah Ok Sorry at first I thought that you found a list of all. Damn you have all the Legendary's?! Damn... Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 04:06, June 5, 2014 (UTC) LOL, no not all the legendaries - I just keep track of which ones appear during the events I make a special point to visit the store and check on the new legendary characters. All the other characters are ones I do have. (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 04:38, June 5, 2014 (UTC)) Something This image was used for one of the campaigns and i just cant place whom it was for? Any one remember? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 19:36, July 18, 2014 (UTC)